


7: Checklist

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 12:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	7: Checklist

Luke Evans fills out his checklist for Alex Skarsgard  
[takes place soon after their conversation about secret kinks]

"So... give is doing stuff to others and take is stuff being done to me?" Luke clarifies, wanting to make sure he has that clear in his head first.

"Right. Some of the items get a little confusing when you try to look at them in that light, but that's basically it," Alex agrees. They're cuddled up on Luke's couch, feet propped on the coffee table -- Alex has observed that this is apparently what the coffee table is for, which is fine by him. He has a script open on his lap, which he's pretending to read through. Mostly, though, he's concentrating on the silky feel of Luke's hair against his fingers.

"Mm." Most of the list is fairly straightforward and Luke decides to write in his yes and nos, his experience with each thing, first before figuring out his willingness. "What's dilation?"

"Spreading the anus. Or... well, the anus in your case," Alex answers, and even goes so far as to put his finger on his script, trying to mark his place on the page. Because he can already tell any discussion they have right now is going to distract the hell out of him. "Like with a medical speculum."

"Okay," Luke nods, putting a no in both give and take columns and trying not to squirm too much. With a speculum? He keeps going. "What about initiation rites and injections?" he asks, looking a little worried at the last.

"Eh." Alex shrugs. "Some people like to incorporate actual injections as part of medical play scenes, but also you can inject things under the skin as part of body modification. Like, saline to make the balls swell up. And initiation rites..." He purses his lips, thinking. "When I've seen them, they've been kind of a spiritual ceremony. Like, BDSM plus chakra opening." Personally, Alex thinks it's bullshit. But he's trying not to push Luke one way or another with any of this, wanting his totally honest responses.

"I really don't think I want anything injected into me," Luke says, making a face and writing down two more nos. "With a needle, I mean."

Alex grins but says nothing, combing his fingers gently through Luke's hair.

Luke fills out another good portion by himself before asking Alex, "What's the difference between orgasm denial and control?"

"Denial is when I tell you no. And control is when I tell you _now_ ," Alex murmurs. God, he's a dog -- he's getting hard already. But Luke is just so... so effortlessly enchanting.

"Okay. Does it count as cock whipping if I've had it slapped?" Luke asks, thinking that there's so many ways the checklist could be interpreted.

"Sure." Alex bites down on his bottom lip, then permits himself to ask, " _Have_ you had it slapped?"

Luke nods. "By the guy I told you about," he says, penciling in a yes. Thank god. He's beginning to feel like he's barely done _anything_. So much for all his 'wild' experiences on the club scene when he was younger. "The one I worked with."

Shifting position slightly, Alex drops his hand down to knead at Luke's nape. "Which film was this?" He's beginning to get wildly curious. And jealous as well, but he knows that's not fucking fair.

"Clash of the Titans," Luke says absent-mindedly, trying to differentiate between things he's done for kicks and things he's done as actual kink, _for_ someone.

Alex's hand stills. Hell, his entire body goes stiff for an instant before he forces himself to relax again. "Was it Sam Worthington?" _He had this kind of vibe about him_ , Luke had said. Well, Sam would certainly fit that bill.

Shocked, Luke looks up. He wouldn't have given the other man's name but since Alex supplied it, he nods. "Do you know him?"

Laughing softly, Alex rubs his hand over his eyes. "Yeah, I know Sam," he says, giving Luke a grin. It fucking figures. "I know Sam pretty well actually. Him and... wait," he says, catching himself. Mindful of Sam's secrets. "When the two of you hooked up, he wasn't seeing anyone then?"

"No." Luke shakes his head. "Is he now?"

Alex nods, considering. Luke already knows that Sam likes men, he already knows Sam likes to play rough with those men... "Yeah, he's got a boy now. Full-time," he says, watching Luke closely for his reaction to this news. "Does that bother you?"

Luke laughs. "No, not at all. It's weird though..."

"Yeah?" Alex is back to running his fingers through Luke's hair, loving the simple pleasure of it. "Why?"

"He didn't seem the type for any kind of commitment, much less taking on a full-time boy," Luke says, making a soft pleased sound at the petting. "He must have met someone really special."

"Yeah, I gather it kind of came as a surprise to Sam, too," Alex allows, thinking of how Sam had acted, how at ease he'd been with his boy. How close. "I got the impression that Ryan wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Kind of like you," he adds, grinning at Luke. He's more grateful than he ever would have thought he'd be that Luke refused to take his bullshit yesterday -- that he'd dared to stand up to him.

Luke laughs again. "So, that's not necessarily a bad thing in a boy?"

"No." Alex shakes his head, still smiling. "I like you the way you are. I don't want a robot."

"Good." Luke stares at Alex for a moment then leans in and kisses him.

Tightening his hold on Luke's hair, Alex deepens the kiss. After long moments, though, he makes himself ease back. "No," he says softly, and nips at Luke's bottom lip. "No playing until you finish filling that out." He slides his hand over Luke's thigh, easing up the inseam of his jeans.

"Yes, sir," Luke says, watching Alex's hand for a moment before he returns to the checklist. "Some of these are so weird," he comments a moment later. "I'm totally fine with people being into them but..." he shudders.

"Yeah." Alex chuckles and returns to his script. He's completely lost the thread of the flimsy plot by now, damn it. "There are things on there that I've done that I've got absolutely no interest in trying again. And a few things I won't even touch."

"What's riding the horse?" Luke asks, making another face. "It says crotch torture, but what kind of crotch torture?"

"It's..." Alex squints, calling up a vivid image in his mind. "It's a form of torture where the person straddles a kind of sawhorse, except it's pointed, and your feet barely touch the floor so you can't quite hold yourself up. Eventually your legs get tired, and you can't stay off it anymore..." He strokes Luke's nape as he explains. "You torture yourself. Actually, I've heard of men slowly coming, almost continuously, while they ride it. I've never seen it happen before, though."

"Just from the pain?"

"From the pain, from the continuous stimulation..." Alex licks slowly over Luke's throat. It's so bad of him, he knows, but he can't fucking resist.

Luke's eyes close and he moans, whimpering softly, picturing doing just that with Alex watching him, taking pleasure in his pain and offering him no mercy.

"What about rituals?" Alex whispers, glancing down at the checklist before licking more. "Religious scenes, roleplaying?" He loves roleplays. It's been a while since he's had a good one.

"No to the first two but roleplaying sounds like fun," Luke says, the words ending on a moan.

"So, write that down." Alex closes his hand around Luke's, firming up Luke's grip on the pen. "Finish one half of the list and I'll fuck you," he promises. It's probably not the most efficient way to get things done. But what the hell, they're on holiday.

Luke whimpers, frustrated. "Yes, sir. Which half? I've been doing experience first so half the list alphabetically or half of it give or take?"

"Just fill out your experience," Alex answers, soaking up that delicious whimper. "You're already half done with the alphabet." His hand tightens on Luke's thigh, slipping higher.

It's tempting to tell Alex he can't work like this but then he might stop and Luke hasn't had enough of this yet to ever want him to stop. His cheeks growing hotter and hotter and his cock aching, throbbing against the front of his jeans, he quickly fills out the rest. "There," he says, showing Alex. "All the yes and nos. I just have to put in willingness and hard limits."

"Which you will." Alex should make him do it now. But fuck he just can't. He takes the pen and the list and sets them aside, then hauls Luke into his lap. He kisses him ravenously, tugging hard on Luke's hair and squeezing his cock through his jeans.

Luke moans into the kiss, grinding shamelessly against Alex's hand, his cock responding so fucking eagerly to the hand in his hair.

"Take your clothes off," Alex orders, not that he lets go of Luke right away. No, that takes a few seconds before he can manage it. But then he's shoving Luke back and struggling with his own belt buckle. "Prep yourself and ride me."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds breathlessly, licking his lips. He tugs his t-shirt over his head and drops his jeans to the floor, scrambling for a packet of lube and a condom -- one of the sets Alex's stashed all over his flat. He hands the condom to Alex and then slicks his fingers and reaches behind, pushing two fingers into himself with a low groan. "Oh, fuck," his cock bobbing in front of him, rigid and aching.

"God, yes." Alex stares at him, avidly drinking in every response that crosses Luke's face. He reaches out and gently takes hold of Luke's cock, rubbing his thumb through the fluid pearling in the slit.

"Oh god sir," Luke says, pushing another finger into his ass and twisting them, forcing his body to stretch. "I want your cock inside me so badly." He knows it's going to hurt and he wants it to. Craves the pain.

"Yes," Alex whispers again. He licks his thumb and then presses it back into the slit. His own cock is fucking throbbing, so much he's getting an ache deep in his gut.

"Oh." Luke moans, the pressure making his stomach flip. He works his fingers harder into his hole. "Please..."

"Come on, boy," Alex growls, his eyes still hot on his lover's face. "Come here." He rips open the condom and unrolls it onto his prick. Then he takes hold of Luke's wrists and tugs him down to sit on his knees.

Luke shifts closer, kneeling up and reaching behind him for Alex's cock. It's hot and hard and oh so big and he guides the head to his hole, moaning at the difference in size.

"That's it. That's it," Alex whispers, dropping his hands to the sofa and letting Luke take the lead. Letting the boy work him inside at his own pace. "Good boy. Show me how you want this."

Luke presses down, crying out softly as the crown pops through that first tight ring of muscle. "Oh god fuck," he moans, instantly stilling, his cock dripping precome between them.

"You are so gorgeous," Alex murmurs, smiling at him. He drags a finger through the precome and lifts it to his mouth, licking his fingertip clean and groaning softly at the taste.

Luke moans even more at that. At the sight of Alex licking his come from his finger. He puts his hands on Alex's shoulders and pushes down again, harder, crying out as he takes another few inches.

"Good boy." Alex slides his hands up Luke's chest, beginning to toy with his nipples. Fuck, Luke always sounds so damn sexy, and Alex rolls his hips just a little, unable to resist moving deeper.

"Oh god," Luke breathes, steadily taking Alex in despite the stretch, his nipples growing rigid under Alex's touch. He keeps going until he's got Alex all the way in and then drops his hands to spread his own cheeks and pushes down even harder until he's confident he has every last fraction of an inch inside him. "Oh, fuck," he moans. "It hurts." But his cock is pulsing steadily, leaking, twitching with every clench of his hole.

"Yeah?" Alex watches Luke closely, making sure the boy stays willing. "I like watching you hurt for me," he growls, scraping his teeth along the column of Luke's throat. He pinches his nipples, hard, and then again, holding them tight for several seconds before he lets the blood rush back. "Now _ride me_."

Luke grits his teeth, whimpering hard at the pain in his chest but he nods and plants his hands back on Alex's shoulders, lifting slowly and then dropping a little gingerly before he repeats the movement, this time dropping so fast he can't help but cry out. "Oh, god, sir..." And again, with yet another cry. And still harder. Faster. Until Alex's cock is slamming into him with every drop.

 _Jesus. Fuck._ Alex can't stop staring at Luke's face now, at the way every conflicting bit of pain and pleasure flashes across his features. The boy is stunningly beautiful like this. And he's rapidly bringing Alex to the edge. Trying to distract himself, Alex leans in and sucks hard on Luke's nipple.

"Yes, oh, god, yes..." Luke cries, burying his hands in Alex's hair and riding him even harder. "Oh, god, I'm gonna come..."

"Do it," Alex growls, latching hard onto the other nipple and sucking, his own climax boiling up and held back by sheer will.

And Luke does. Just like that. He comes and comes, his rhythm falling apart, his hole clenching tight on Alex's cock with every single pulse of seed from his cock.

 _Fuck_. As soon as Alex feels Luke begin to quake around him he lets go, digging his fingers into Luke's hips and slamming up into him, filling the latex. "So good," he whispers, lips pressed to Luke's throat. "Can't believe you take it all. So good for me..."

Shuddering through the aftershocks, Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck and hugs him tight. He's completely overwhelmed but in the very best of ways and hearing those words from Alex, they're just the icing on the cake.  



End file.
